Malos Entendidos
by Lumilla
Summary: "Lo siento cariño, pero yo no he pensado en eso por el momento, no te niego que me gustaría tener unos tres o cuatro hijos"


**Aclaraciones:** Este Oneshot está ambientado en un AU.

* * *

 **Malos Entendidos**

 **.**

 **.**

Las cosas se habían tomado de una manera bastante difícil. Dentro de su léxico era algo que no podía describir como si se tratara un imposible, en vista que las cosas estaban resultando un poco fuera de lo común, no lo tomó como una rutina pero tampoco quiso poner en discusión las razones de su cambio.

Él se mantuvo bastante pensativo, esperando tal vez que con el tiempo las cosas resultaran un poco más fáciles de digerir o más bien saber cómo decirlo a la hora adecuada. Sin embargo, ella no había tenido el tiempo de responderle si quiera los mensajes del Whatsapp, y él sencillamente no la molestó. Si había alguien más comprensible en el mundo era precisamente el noble hombre llamado Naruto, tan cándido y paciente que podía soporta la indiferencia más grande del mundo o el carácter serio de su joven prometida, la cual, dicho sea de paso, no parecía ponerle una pisca de interés en esa relación.

Simplemente eran tan opuestos, pero a la vez tan iguales.

Tal vez por esa razón intentó seguir el concejo del muchacho al cual acogió como un hermano menor, el cual amaba también a su joven prometida desde que la conoció o más bien fue gracias a Konohamaru que había logrado conocer a una mujer que perfectamente cayera a sus gustos y sueños. Pero por un momento pensó que tal vez no era lo suficiente para una mujer como ella, tal vez alguien como ella merecía un hombre de carácter serio, brusco y dominante.

—Las mujeres como ella simplemente no van contigo ni con nadie—ese fue uno de sus mejores amigos, el cual le había invitado a un bar a tomar algo y pasar el tiempo—. Si sigues con esa absurda idea, créeme que te dejará en la calle si le da un ataque de rabieta.

—No quiero pensar en ello—dijo Naruto tratando de distorsionar la conversación. Deidara no era un tipo con el cual se podía contar para buenas referencias.

—Creo que debes ser comprensible—aquel que habló fue Itachi, el cual últimamente se la pasaba mas tranquilo y callado. Algo que a Naruto le preocupaba, pero también le agradaba—. Sakura no es una mujer del mundo, ella tiene un sueño, deseos y una carrera por la cual la lleva a ser más seria y ocupada. Trata de entenderla.

Por un momento, Deidara deseó agarrar del cuello a su amigo para darle un par de bofetadas. Ese insensato no apoyaba a la idea de que era una bruja, o más bien el lindo lobo con piel de cordero, no, para Deidara había algo más oscuro con todo eso que llevó a tener más que nada miedo a la joven abogada.

—Konohamaru está encantado con que venga a vivir con nosotros.

—Es un muchacho aún, honestamente necesita del calor materno y ve en Sakura lo que nunca tuvo—Itachi vertió un poco de licor en su vaso—; si quieres mi opinión, debes ir con ella y hablarle de las cosas. Arma un horario y aclara la situación, ella está escasa de tiempo, lo sé mejor que nadie.

Itachi no era amigo íntimo de la joven Sakura, pero habían coincidido en muchos casos. Mientras que Deidara se ganaba la vida como investigador, él lo hacia como abogado y uno de los más reconocidos. La primera vez que conoció a Sakura Haruno fue precisamente en un caso que le abrió las puertas fuera de los libros, papeles y un buffet de personas con ropas de sastre.

—Tener a una abogada como pareja es un infierno, luego no estés lloriqueando que te dejó en calle—Deidara poseía un gran pavor por las relaciones y eso Itachi lo comprendía, pero también refutaba el que catalogara a todas de esa manera—. Está en tus manos después de todo.

Naruto no era una persona pesimista, él mejor que nadie conocía a su novia por lo que no temía pedirle en que avanzaran un paso más después de cinco años de noviazgo Konohamaru lo aprobaba, y eso también motivó al hombre en plantear la idea, porque más que nadie deseaba ir al ultimo escalón que era el altar, pero no quería presionar a Sakura con su brillante futuro por delante dado que eso era involucrar acciones que, en su entendimiento, ambos aún no estarían tan preparados.

Cambiar roles de trabajo iba a ser un pequeño problema, y no es que Naruto fuera machista, pero necesitaría que Sakura cambiara una rutina a algo que podría estancar sus sueños. Mientras que la joven Haruno desempeñaba su vida en temas penales como parte del buffet en que Itachi trabajaba, él solo se dedicaba a ser maestro de la institución educativa en donde Konohamaru estudiaba. Y algo que destacaba en Naruto era su encanto y gusto por los niños, tal vez por esa razón muchas madres solteras iban a la escuela para verlo.

—Voy a mover unos cuantos jóvenes practicantes—dijo Itachi al ver la cara de mártir de su amigo, lo apreciaba mucho, muy a pesar de que la relación de amistad con su hermano terminó hace unos años, el cariño que tomó a ese rubio era difícil de olvidar y por ello le daría una ayuda—. Haré que Madara le de la tarde libre después del almuerzo, así que la tienes disponible, espero lo aproveches porque no sé cuándo podría darte este momento.

—¿No se ganará un problema?

—Le daré a mis dos mejores practicantes, es la mejor oferta que tengo—suspiró Itachi pensando también el drama que se le vendría—. Además, tengo asuntos que atender y su salida me dará el tiempo que necesito.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esa idea? —gruñó Deidara causando cierta risa al noble hombre.

Él no quiso intervenir en asuntos privador de Itachi, pero también poseía el conocimiento a lo que Deidara se refirió. Hasta cierto punto le pareció muy bueno, pero también estaba en juego la reputación que su mejor amigo se ganó a base de esfuerzo, tal vez a Sakura le parecía muy varonil que un hombre arriesgara todo por una mujer, aun cuando ese todo era su trabajo, posición y vida.

Y esa noche fue una de las tantas que pasaba con ese par, pero también sacaba beneficio con concejos y ciertas crueldades de realidad. Naruto volvió a casa a temprana hora, claro que para ese entonces ya Konohamaru se fue acostar por lo que tuvo tiempo para pensar en la situación que disponía, cogió su móvil y leyó si tenía mensajes.

Tal y cual, como la noche anterior, ella no había contestado ni saludado. Suspiró abatido. No tenia derecho en molestarla, pero también sintió que era necesario la comunicación, seguramente por eso Itachi lo ayudaría.

Por esa noche no pensó en nada más. Si Sakura estaba ocupada, él se encargaría de animizar la dura carga.

.

.

.

Esa mañana fue bastante extraña, casi un terror afloró en su mente y corazón al oír a ese atractivo, pero serio hombre en que cambiaría de personal por lo que estaría en manos del mejor amigo de su pareja. Ella detestaba los favoritismos, por ello no le pareció oportuno trabajar bajo la mirada y supervisión del reconocido Itachi Uchiha dado que no le gustaba que las cosas le sean fáciles, amaba lo que hacia y por ello alcanza satisfacción en lo que conseguía, sin preferencias.

La joven Sakura Haruno, una guapa mujer de cabello atractivo y llamativo color rosa, de contextura delgada y de ojos esmeraldas que parecían hechizar a cualquiera, tan solo tenía veinticinco años y ya se estaba abriendo paso en su profesión gracias al ultimo caso que tuvo como mentor y guía al mismismo Itachi. Quizás de haber perdido ese caso estaría siendo una más del montón, pero no, no corrió con esa desgracia e hizo lo justo y ético en alcanzar la verdad para que dos pequeños niños y una jovencita que apenas alcanzó la edad no fueran separados ni embaucados ni estafados en el tema de repartición de herencia.

Por un momento sintió mucha tristeza por esos tres menores, pero supo cómo salvarlos de todo ese embrollo que casi la mata del estrés, literalmente por supuesto. Tal vez por esa razón, Itachi tomó el caso y defendió a toda costa a esos huérfanos.

—Le prometo que recuperaré las horas, señor Uchiha—dijo Sakura al ver tan elegante al hombre de cabello negro—, y le pido con todo el respeto que merece, que me deje seguir trabajando junto al señor Madara.

—Él solo quería a dos personas que pudieran hacer el trabajo que haces tú, mañana volverás bajo su tutela—pronunció sin dejar de beber lo que parecía soda helada, algo que intrigó a Sakura pues era bien sabido que Itachi se deleitaba con los licores—. Antes que te vayas, quisiera preguntarte algo.

—No quisiera hablar de temas personales y en las que involucre a Naruto.

—Es algo que no tocaría dentro del trabajo, por más que Naruto sea mi mejor amigo—soltó el vaso y comenzó a rebuscar algo en su cajón, una vez que lo halló se lo mostró a la chica—. ¿Esto es algo adecuado para una niña de cinco años?

Ante los ojos de Sakura fue algo muy peculiar. Era una caja colorida como si se tratara piezas para armar un rompecabezas, por la portada era del personaje de un grupo de hadas. Frunció ligeramente el ceño como esperando buscar una explicación ya que algo colorido no iba con Itachi, menos de tratarse de una niña al menos que…

—Naruto nunca mencionó que usted tuviera una hija.

—Desde luego que no la tengo—se apresuró en decir, aunque Sakura echó un rápido vistazo en la oficina del hombre. Esos dibujos pequeños que colgaba en las paredes, pequeños estampados en el escritorio no eran propios de un hombre serio e importante—; es un obsequio para una niña. No sabía qué cosa les gustan a las niñas.

—Oh, ya veo, creo que el indicado es Naruto, él trabaja con niños pequeños.

—Pero tú eres mujer, tu opinión es lo doble de Naruto.

—No quiero pecar de importuna pero este juguete ¿es para Mina?

Itachi desvió la mirada un poco cohibido. Si algo poseía Sakura era esos ojos esmeraldas que intimidaba, y alguien tan poca gracia, en el buen sentido de la palabra, como Uchiha, lograba doblegar. Haruno solo sonrió de medio lado, meneó ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió.

—Si yo fuera la hermana de Mina creo que compraría un juego de manualidades. Ella parece gustar de las cosas coloridas y de las cuales puede hacer uso—pasó los dedos por la caja, y al ver la marca supo que debió costar unos buenos billetes—, por supuesto que es mi pensar, tal vez esto debía de consultar con Lena, después de todo es su hermana mayor y la conoce mejor que nadie.

El hombre se sonrojó ligeramente, Sakura contuvo las ganas de reírse. No era tonta, había notado ese interés de su jefe por esa chica desde que accedió a tomar el caso de su defensa, aunque también sabía que acceder a dejarse llevar por los sentimientos le iría a causar problemas, más cuando se trataba de un hombre que podría ser el padre de esos huérfanos. Realmente el mundo estaba un poco loco, y que un tipo como Itachi, después de haber pasado por algo muy crítico, pudo encontrar un lado divertido de la vida a manos de personas que prácticamente no tenían nada ni nadie en el mundo.

Definitivamente el mundo estaba loco.

—Serás una grandiosa madre—fue lo que dijo Itachi causando una sensación de pavor en Sakura—, y espero se me considere en ser el padrino.

—¿A qué viene todo eso?

—No lo sé, tengo la sensación de que algún día me darán la noticia.

—Pues siga esperándola señor Itachi.

Sakura Haruno salió de la oficina un poco intrigada o más bien incómoda. No estaba cotizado en sus planes ser madre, más cuando su carrera despegó velozmente; sin embargo, Naruto sí estaba pensando en eso. ¿Y si eso era lo que Itachi intentó decirle? ¿Acaso Naruto deseaba decirle algo como eso? Negó para sí misma, recordó que una vez le hizo conocer su punto de vista para esas cosas, y seguramente fue base para que esa relación funcionara.

Estaba demasiado joven para dar un hijo, aunque Naruto estaba ya en la edad de formar un hogar. Engulló con fuerza la saliva, miró el semáforo y cruzó la avenida para tomar un taxi, miró su celular y recordó que no tuvo la delicadeza de mensajear a su novio hace dos días. Seguramente alguien como Naruto necesitaba una mujer más hogareña.

—Condominio Konoha—dijo la joven al abordar su transporte, casi todos los choferes conocían ese lugar cercano al edificio de negocios que pertenecía a la familia Uchiha

Sakura se mantuvo nerviosa, tal vez era buena idea aprovechar esa tarde libre para hablar con Naruto, dado que necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas y, si suscitaba ideas tan opuestas, quizás iría a tomar la mejor opción para los dos.

Y luego un mensaje la puso más nerviosa. Naruto pedía un momento para hablar a solas.

.

.

.

Por un momento había creído que Konohamaru le dijo las mismas frases que él se las había dicho: Parecía un gato enjaulado. Tenía el corazón palpitando, pero era miedoso, temía que ella fuera a cambiar de parecer y no se tomara la tarde que Itachi le ofreció. Es que su novia era un poco impredecible como el mar, no era mala ni una loca dominante sino todo lo contrario, porque en caso fuese real seguramente el jovencito Konohamaru no hubiese apoyado a esa idea menos en querer tanto a Sakura.

Uzumaki tenía casi treinta cinco años, una edad muy atractiva para muchas mujeres jóvenes más cuando era un tipo afectuoso, cariñoso, hogareño y con buen talento para educar niños. Era un bocadillo especial para cualquier mujer. Pero ese rubio solo tenía ojos para una sola mujer, para Sakura Haruno, por eso temía no caer bien en el circulo en que ella se movía.

—Ni que fuera a cortarte las pelotas—dijo Konohamaru un poco burlón al ver como su hermano se mantuvo petrificado sobre el sillón—; ¿Qué clase de ejemplo me estás dando? Muy mal Naruto, por eso me quedaré solterón.

—¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

—Pues no hay nada mejor que verte torturarte por ideas que nadie te las ha dado.

—Tengo entendido que Moegui está saliendo con un joven de la universidad.

El cachorro frunció en ceño, lanzó el celular sobre el sillón y casi salió huyendo del departamento. Naruto sabía cómo amaestrar a su rebelde hermano menor adoptivo, aunque no supo en qué iba acabar todo ese triangulo amoroso en el que se había metido Konohamaru. Dos bellas adolescentes se batían por el corazón del indomable castaño, aunque Naruto sabía hacia donde iría el corazón del chico, pues una era por capricho y otra por cariño. A veces no comprendía porque no oía sus concejos, pero seguramente era la propia edad y su tiempo que lo habían determinado rebelde.

Pero no se desvió más en pensar en su hermano, al fin y acabo, el drama personal que tenía sobre los hombros era relativamente más incómodo para resolver, o peor en tener que lidiar con sus pensamientos para saber elegir lo correcto y adecuado para ambas partes.

Por un momento pensó si así se debía de sentir un matrimonio.

Veinte minutos de estar maquinando, el timbre de su departamento sonó. Rápidamente los nervios lo domaron como si irían apresarlo por algún delito.

—Naruto—dijo la joven que estaba de pie y con una expresión algo incómoda, él solo se hizo a un lado para invitarla a pasar—, ya estoy aquí y antes de que digas algo, necesito que oigas mis argumentos.

—¿Esto es algo malo?

—Bueno tú me has llamado así que has de saber si lo es.

—Konohamaru—gruñó por lo bajo, si alguien hacia cosas sin consultar era su pequeño hermano—; no, no es nada grave, solo una broma de mi hermano.

—¿Le ocurre algo? —cuestionó preocupada, ella mejor que nadie quería mucho a ese revoltoso chico, claro que si no fuera porque se le declaró le hubiera dado de bofetadas.

—Nada grave, ya lo conoces mejor que nadie.

Sakura asintió a la vez que se sentaba a lado de su novio. Un silencio incómodo afloró entre ambos como si de verdad hubiesen hecho algo terrible, si algo estaban muy familiarizado era por la mala costumbre de torturarse mentalmente sin saber la realidad de las cosas. La joven suspiró nerviosa, ni siquiera en los terribles casos que tenia para aprender se sentía tan…intimidada.

—Quiero oírte—dijo Naruto sin domar sus nervios—, por favor, no te contengas, por lo menos oírte me hace sentir mejor.

—Lo dices como si fuéramos a terminar.

—¿Y no es eso lo que deseas?

—¡Claro que no! —se puso de pie lanzando su cartera y abrigo—, ¿de donde has sacado esa idea? Yo no quiero ni deseo terminar esta relación, sé que te he descuidado, es mi culpa y lo acepto porque a pesar de todo tú siempre has puesto y demostrado todo el interés que una mujer puede pedir, en cambio yo solo he pensando en mí—se dejó caer en el sillón nuevamente bajo la mirada atenta del hombre—; soy terrible, si estuviéramos casado creo que en un juicio perdería no solo por mala esposa sino por ser una mujer estúpida porque déjame decirte que eres un hombre bastante codiciable—Naruto se sonrojó más al ver cómo su novia no dejaba de mover esas delgadas piernas expuestas, ese vestido negro le quedaba muy bien—. Si lo que quieres es terminar aquí, solo dímelo que yo lo aceptaré.

—Realmente eres muy hablantina cuando te lo propones—sonrió y se acercó lentamente a ella—. Bajo ninguna circunstancia he deseado terminar contigo. ¿Crees que esto es motivo para separarnos? Tú eres una mujer libre, posees algo que a mí me pone enteramente a tus pies, no soy ni pretendo ser quien destruya tus sueños.

—Mi único sueño es ser alguien en la vida, no depender de un hombre y con los años ser la mujer ideal para ti.

El hombre la jaló hacia él, y ella fue escurridiza para sentar a horcajadas.

—Hace mucho que no jugamos—dijo ella pasando sus delgadas manos sobre los hombros del varón—; descuidarte y exponerte a cualquier madre solterona de la escuela puede ser un peligro.

—Si no fuera por Itachi, estaría muriendo de celos. No soy un hombre dedicado a las leyes o demás cosas.

—¿Ah sí? ¿O sea que Itachi es tu chivo expiatorio?

—Cuando estábamos en la universidad o en la preparatoria hacíamos eso, es decir, cuidar a la novia del otro de ser posible, y es que Itachi tenía cierta fijación por las chicas menores que él, a diferencia de Sasuke. Un poco extraño, pero esos hermanos son así—él pasó sus manos sobre los muslos de su chica—. Pero no vale la pena ahondar en esos recuerdos, tú apenas eras una niña y ya que estamos en esta situación…

—Dame este año para pensarlo, solo eso te pido—se alejó un poco él, su mirada se tornó más sombrea—. Por favor Naruto, solo este año déjame pensarlo y prometo que lo haremos a lo natural.

—Ah, no sé a qué te refieres.

—A tener un niño ¿no es eso lo que deseas?

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Itachi me lo insinuó y tú me estas confirmando.

—Lo siento cariño, pero yo no he pensado en eso por el momento, no te niego que me gustaría tener unos tres o cuatro hijos, pero no ahora—ambos se miraron sin evitar reírse—. Seguramente Itachi quiere hijos y no sabe la manera de decirlo.

—Lena es una niña, si hace algo tonto perderá más que su carrera.

Naruto solo meneó la cabeza, si, sabía que su amigo iba a jugarse no solo el prestigio sino la vida, pero eso habría tiempo para ayudar. No iba a perder la oportunidad de tenerla, no había nadie en casa, era como si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para que ese par tuvieran lo que a muchas parejas les hacia falta, bueno, parejas como ellos dos. El hombre besó suavemente a su chica, y ella no desperdició la oportunidad de dejar salir toda esa carga hormonal que embriagaba su ser, pues desde meses atrás estaba con una terrible sed de pasión, y no había mejor remedio que liberarse con su novio.

Sin controlarse, se movió suavemente, era un vaivén excitante que, a pesar de llevar ambos la ropa, ella sintió que su novio estaba muy excitado.

—¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? —preguntó la ruborizada chica al ver que su novio estaba desprendiéndola del vestido.

—De hecho, quería saber si te gustaría pasar todas las noches y días aquí—besó uno de sus suaves senos, ella se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener la intriga de lo que dijo—; Sakura quiero que vivas conmigo, no estoy pidiendo matrimonio, pero sí me gustaría tenerte aquí para cuidarte y compartir el tiempo juntos, sé que no puedo obligarte, pero me urge sentirte a mi lado.

—¿Quieres que estemos conviviendo bajo el mismo techo?

—Konohamaru está deseoso de tener aquí, te estima mucho.

—Bueno, lo haré bajo la única condición de que pagaré la mitad de los gastos—bajó la cabeza y apegó los labios sobre el cuello del rubio—; y quiero que lleves una marca para que todas esas señoras sepan que Naruto Uzumaki tiene dueña.

—Si quieres jugar así…—él apretujó ese trasero por encima de la ropa interior—, entonces yo te dejaré una marca para que sepan que Sakura Haruno tiene dueño.

Ambos solo intercambiaron risas, pero no desaprovecharon un segundo más por lo que no pudieron dejar pasar lo inevitable. Tener una noche para ambos sin ser interrumpidos ni siquiera por las múltiples cosas que tenían por afrontar al día siguiente.


End file.
